¿Qué más puedo pedir?
by RB6114
Summary: - Sasuke Uchiha, le condeno a 5 años de condena por incumplir la ley 146 del estatuto nacional. mal summary, ONE-SHOT sasuhina


Flas back

_Sasuke Uchiha, le condeno a 5 años de prisión por incumplir la ley 146 del estatuto nacional _

_En ese momento, en el que el juez pegó con su mazo condenando a la persona que más amé en toda mi vida, mi corazón se estrujo y cuando vi como se le llevaban, como un vulgar preso, se rompió_

_No pude más cuando su mirada, su última mirada se dirigió a mi y… y… sonrió, esa sonrisa que me revolvía cada vez que la veía, que me alegraba cuando lloraba, ahora ya no lo hará más y todo por mi culpa_

_Mientras mis lágrimas caían y me quedaba sola en la sala, juré que Sasuke saldría de allí antes de que se cumpliera la condena y que me alejaría de él por su bien, aunque me doliera, es lo mejor para los dos_

_Pero si quiero conseguir esa meta debo recaudar un millón de yenes antes de 5 años, no será fácil pero lo conseguiré, porque hoy, un hombre inocente ha ingresado en la prisión Nitchwik y una mujer culpable esta en libertad_

Fin flash back

Han pasado 2 años de aquello y no he dejado de recordarlo cada noche, de sentirme una puñetera rata por hacerle caso y dejar que mintiera para salvarme

He dejado la casa donde los dos vivíamos, no me despedí de Sakura y Naruto, no lo soportaría además de que no me dejarían irme

Abandoné la vida que habías construido para los dos, no me la merezco

Desde el momento en que te vi por última vez mi vida dio un gran cambio, como cuando te conocí, pero en ese entonces mi vida cambio de peor a mejor gracias a ti, esta vez es lo contrario. En este momento poseo 998.000 yenes, pero no quiero que sepas como conseguí el dinero, ya que no lo aceptarías

No puedo más, he pensado tantas veces en visitarte, en verte de nuevo, en saber si estas bien… pero tengo miedo ¿ y si estas enfadado con migo por no decir la verdad ? o ¿por no haberte visitado durante estos años?, quiero que me olvides, que seas feliz con otra mujer, que tus sonrisas sean para ella, para quien de verdad se las merece, no para mi, la persona por la cuál estas pasando los peores años de tu vida

Solo me quedan 2.000 yenes para conseguir mi objetivo y supongo que pudo quedarme sin comer este mes, no es la primera vez que lo hago, pero tendré que alimentar a Sasuke junior, jiji, siempre que le nombro me causa cierta gracia, ella es quién me ha ayudado a seguir con este camino, quién me ha apoyado durante estos dos años, le puse ese nombre para que me recordase siempre a él, para que no me rindiera, pero tengo que mantenerla, ella es mi compañera, venía con el piso y me he hecho amiga suya, Sasuke junior es una rata, se que es patético, pero es mi única forma de no sentirme sola y la quiero mucho

Me levanto del sofá-cama, el único mueble que tengo en el piso ya que no pudo permitirme mucho más

- Sasuke junior, me voy a trabajar, ¿ vale ?, volveré para la cena y tranquila te traeré ese queso que te gusta tanto, cuida de la casa, adiós – cierro la puerta tras de mi

Me dirijo otra vez a ese espantoso lugar que odio al igual que mis compañeras, pero no tengo otra opción, es la forma de conseguir el dinero más rápido, en un trabajo normal tienes un sueldo cada mes, en este cada vez que haces un 'trabajito', en mi caso cada día cobro 1.370 yenes, pero es un infierno, cada día es otro hombre distinto que requiere de mis servicios, como ya abréis adivinado, me prostituyo, y es asqueroso, cada día me pregunto por que lo hago y cada día la respuesta viene cuando paso por la prisión Nitchwik, pensar que estamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Ya llevo una hora andando como cada día y ya se ven las luces fluorescentes y llamativas del local

Entro sin mirar a nadie, no quiero levantar la cabeza y ver a mis compañeras siendo manoseadas por esos hombres

Al entrar a la sala donde las chicas nos cambiamos, empiezo a sacar el uniforme de trabajo. al terminar de cambiarme espero a que me digan a quien debo 'atender'

Me llevan a una habitación y al entrar… la misma imagen de todos los días un hombre gordo, calvo, medio desnudo, y con esa mirada de lujuria que he llegado a odiar con toda mi alma. Oigo la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi y otra vez tengo esa sonrisa en el rostro, esa falsa mueca que se ha convertido en parte de mi rutina

Después de una hora salgo de esa asquerosa habitación dejando al hombre desnudo y dormido en la cama, si Sasuke se enterará de esto se sentiría muy decepcionado, pero ya me da igual, dentro de poco saldré de la vida de Sasuke y solo me recordará como la arpía que le metió en la cárcel

Vuelvo a casa después de comprar el queso de Sasuke junior, con esto se alimentará durante todo el mes y solo pro 40 yenes, no gasto mucho en ella

¿ Hinata? – me paro al oír mi nombre hace mucho que no lo escucho, lo que supone que…

Sa…sa…sakura – más que pregunta era sorpresa, para nada me imaginaba que me iba a encontrar con ella, no puede verme, si no lo arruinará todo, le dirá a Sasuke donde me ha encontrado, y que estoy haciendo, no, no, tengo miedo, no puedo

Corro, corro, huyo de ella, no me siguió y me alegro de que no lo haya hecho, se quedó parada mirándome

Llego a casa con la respiración entrecortada y me derrumbó, como cada noche, pero esta vez mas, ella me ha recordado todas esas veces que salíamos los cuatro y sonreíamos de felicidad, caigo de rodillas al suelo, me apoyo en el sofá y lloro, como hace mucho que no lloraba,al instante siento algo suave en mi mano, es Sasuke junior, sabe que me pasa y siempre hace lo mismo, la quiero

Después de desahogarme le doy el queso y me duermo, mañana será otro largo día como todos desde hace dos años

* * *

**_POV SASUKE:_**

Flash back

_Sasuke Uchiha, le condeno a 5 años de prisión por incumplir la ley 146 del estatuto nacional _

_Sabía que iba a pasar esto, me lo temía, pero mejor yo que ella, no soportaría ver como se la llevan_

_Antes desaparecer por la puerta la mire, vi su rostro reflejando la mayor tristeza que seguramente a sentido en su vida, una lagrima caía por su rostro y lo único que pude hacer es sonreírle, quería que supiera que no me arrepentía de esto, que es lo que quería y que la quiero, después de eso me llevaron a la prisión Nitchwik, la que sería mi 'hogar' durante cinco años, cinco años sin poder tocarla, ni abrazarla, ni oler su perfumea a jazmín, pero me alegra que pueda verla, es lo único que me hará sobrevivir durante la estancia_

Fin flash back

Han pasado 2 años de eso y me equivoqué, no me visitó ni in jodido día, no escuche su voz durante estos 730 días, si, los he contado y todavía me quedan 1095 más, aunque con un poco de suerte me quitarán un año por buena conducta

La verdad, aparte de estar en la cárcel y lo que eso supone, no me pudo quejar, mis músculos se han desarrollado mucho más gracias al ejercicio y las pesas, tengo un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, es el ying y el yang, nuestro símbolo, me le hice en los primeros meses de estar en este lugar

Respecto a las visitas, no hay día que no tenga una, mi familia y mis amigos siempre me visitan, hasta hay días que me ha visitado cuatro veces, pero nunca ella

Siempre que estoy andando por el pasillo que da a la sala de vivistas, mi esperanza crece, y siempre que veo a la persona que es, mi ilusión desaparece, ahora que no me puedo quejar, pero la hecho de menos, todos los días pienso en que estará haciendo, si se habrá olvidado de mi o se acordará tanto como yo de ella

Ya estoy en la cama y mi compañero y amigo Shikamaru ya esta dormido, enciendo la luz y me levanto, cojo la foto que me dio Naruto aquella vez, donde sale ella con esa sonrisa que me enamoró, esa foto es la esperanza que tengo de seguir cada día, de levantarme sabiendo que no la veré, que no escucharé su voz

Cuando salga de aquí la buscaré, me da igual cuanto tarde, la encontraré y la diré que la sigo queriendo, me da igual que este con otro hombre, la besaré, se que suena egoísta, pero no sabe cuanta falta me hace su presencia, quiero volver a sentir otra vez el néctar de sus labios

Respecto al sexo, la noche anterior de condenarme, hice mía a Hinata y no hay noche que no piense en repetirlo, en saborear su piel, en oírla gemir, en saber que me quiere tanto como yo a ella, y juro que cuando salga de aquí lo repetiré, pero solamente si ella quiere, una cosa es besarla aunque este con otro hombre y otra es violarla

Voy a dormir mañana será un gran día, hay un concurso y pienso ganarle

* * *

**_POV HINATA:_**

Ha pasado un mes y ya tengo el dinero para sacarle de allí, estoy tan contenta, ayer fui a su departamento a limpiarle, quiero que cuanto llegue a casa no tenga que hacer nada

Me dirijo a la cárcel, la última vez que entre aquí fue el peor día de mi vida, y hoy será el mejor

La secretaria me mandó a una sala para hablar con un agente

- Hola, ¿ puedo ayudarle en algo ? – el policía se levanta ante mi presencia, soñaba con este día

- Si, vengo a pagar la fianza de Sasuke Uchiha – le digo con una sonrisa

- Oh, esta bien, me alegra que alguien le saque por fin de allí, siempre he creído que es inocente – decía mientras sacaba unos papeles, -por favor firme aquí –

- Si, yo también pienso que es inocente – dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude mostrar

- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, usted no me suena mucho – ante mi cara de interrogación el agente me explicó – Sasuke siempre, todos los días ha recibido visitas, pero usted no me suena mucho, aunque si la he visto, no se en donde, pero la he visto en alguna parte

- Es que, y…yo no le he visitado demasiado – dije terminando de firmar el papel, el policía lo miró y comprobó que estaba todo en orden, después me miró durante un rato, me ponía muy nerviosa su mirada

- Oh¡, ya se de que me suena, usted es la chica de la foto – el policía mostro una gran sonrisa al recordar quien era, pero...

- La… ¿ la chica de la foto ? – le pregunté

- Si, usted es la novia de Sasuke – ante tal afirmación enrojecí – Sasuke me enseñó una foto en la que salía usted, me dijo que esa chica era su novia, usted es la novia de Sasuke ¿ verdad ?

- s…si – dije en un susurro, no podía decir que no, me era imposible

- Sasuke se va a poner muy contento de verla, la hecha de menos – me decía mientras le entregaba el sobre con el dinero

- ¿ quiere verle ? – esa pregunta me desarmó, no me la esperaba

- n…no, gracias – le dije levantándome al igual que él

- vamos creo que le hará mucho más feliz que usted le diga que ya no tendrá que estar más aquí – me lo pensé y accedí

nunca había estado tan nerviosa nunca

* * *

**_POV SASUKE:_**

Estábamos comiendo cuando me llamaron, tenía otra visita, no me dejan ni comer, pero me alegra verles, y saber que no se olvidan de mi, me llevaron a la sala de siempre, el primero que entro fue Sora, el policía que ha estado a cargo de mi, me cae bien, me sorprendí ante su sonrisa

- Sasuke, tengo una gran noticia para ti, pero no seré yo quien te la de, creo que esta visita te va a sorprender mucho- cerró la puerta tras de él, ¿ que a querido decir con eso ?, me quedé solo durante un cuarto de hora, hasta que abrieron la puerta, mi corazón latía como nunca, hasta que la vi, seguía tan bella como siempre, al cerrar la puerta, me levanté apresurado, quería sentirla, abrazarla, mi sueño se había hecho realidad

La abracé y me llené de su aroma, su esquisito aroma, sentí sus manos rodear mi espalda y oí un sollozo, estaba llorando y me daba igual lo estaba haciendo por mi, y ahora estaba yo para consolarla

Me separé de ella en poco y la besé, puse mis manos por su cintura y ella las suyas en mi cuello, correspondió a mi beso, eso me lleno de felicidad, sabía que no se había olvidado de mi, que me seguía queriendo, sé que Sora nos está viendo, y me da igual

Después de un rato de 'mimitos', se separó un poco de mi

- Sasuke tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo juntando nuestras frentes, cerré los ojos en ese momento, seguía abrazado a su cintura

- Dime lo que quieras – la dije abriendo los ojos

- Yo… yo… - se estaba poniendo nerviosa y me estaba poniendo nervioso a mi

- Hina, Hina tranquila, ¿ vale ? – dije sonriéndola, me pareció que ella se tranquilizó un poco, pero lo suficiente para decirme lo que tenía que decir

- Sasuke, yo… yo he pagado tu fianza, estas libre – me quedé en blanco ¿ ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho ?, nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato mirándonos, hasta que desperté y cuando lo hice la besé, la besé como nunca he besado a nadie

Nos cortaron cuando Sora apareció por la puerta, con esa gran sonrisa

- Siento interrumpiros pero Sasuke tienes que recoger tus cosas – dijo esperando a que fuera, cogí la mano de Hinata y me la lleve con migo

Al recoger mis cosas miré a Hinata tenía una expresión triste

- Hina ¿ te pasa algo? – me miró y asintió con la cabeza

- Sasuke te voy a ser sincera, mis planes no han salido como yo quería – en ese momento me asusté ¿ qué planes ? – se suponía que yo debía pagar tu fianza e irme

- ¿ qué? - me acerqué a ella se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar

- Sasuke… yo no puedo estar aquí – una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y la abracé

- ¿ Qué dices, por que no puedes estar aquí ? – me estaba asustando, ¿ estaría con otro ?

- No puedo estar contigo, Sasuke – dijo llorando, la miré

- ¿ por que ? – tenía que preguntárselo

- Porque no te merezco – no se por qué, pero en ese momento me relajé y la besé, sabía exactamente a que se refería, temí que Hinata se culpara por mi condena

- Eres una tonta – se nota que la sorprendí – dime que as hecho cuando me condenaron, ¿ Viviste en nuestro departamento? ¿O vives en un cuchitril de mala muerte ? – su silencio me respondió – y seguro que te alejaste de Sakura y Naruto, ¿ verdad ? – asintió, la conozco demasiado – pues en cuanto salgamos de aquí vamos a ir a tu departamento, vamos acoger todo y te vas a mudar otra vez con migo, y no acepto un no por respuesta – me sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien me besó

Me despedí de todos mis compañeros y Sora me acompañó hasta la puerta, veía el sol y la gente fuera, abracé a Sora y agarré a Hinata, al fin estaría fuera

Cuando pisé el suelo miré a Hinata y la besé, quiero vivir esto con ella

Al llegar a su departamento me sorprendí al ver solamente un mueble, y ¿ un queso medio mordido en el suelo?

- Hinata,¿ te alimentas de un queso ? - dije señalando el queso

- Jiji, no, eso es de mi compañera de piso – eso me sorprendió aún más, ¿ cómo podían vivir dos personas en un sitio así ?

- Em… Sasuke, te quería preguntar si ella puede venir con nosotros a tu departamento, yo me encargaré de ella, ni te enterarás que esta ahí – ¿ pero que ?, me esta diciendo que no voy a notar a una persona con nosotros

- No se… primero debería conocerla – no puedo decir que no, se notaba que Hina le tenía cariño, bueno al menos no es un compañero de piso

- Pues te la presento – pero si no esta aquí, Hinata se fue a la cocina y yo la seguí – aquí estas – se dio la vuelta quedando en frente de mi, escondiendo algo detrás suyo – primero prométeme que no te enfadaras – creo que esconde una foto

- ¿Porque debería enfadarme? – le pregunté

- Porque se llama Sasuke junior – eso me descolocó

- ¿ qué ? – después me enseñó lo que tenía detrás suyo, ¿ una rata?, ¿ella es la compañera de Hinata ?, valla debió sentirse muy sola. El 'bicho' me miró con una cara que no pude resistirme a mostrar una sonrisa – esta bien, tu compañera se viene con nosotros, pero cámbiale el nombre – en ese momento Hina dejó a la rata en la mesa y me abrazó

- Gracias – dijo mientras yo la correspondía

* * *

**_POV HINATA:_**

Ya estábamos en el departamento de Sasuke y... nunca olvidaré este día, cuando me levanté no pensé que se tornarían tanto mis planes pero me alegro mucho de terminar así, estaba en la cama con Sasuke, en nuestra casa, sin tener esa presión encima, lo que mas me ha gustado a sido el baño, hacía mucho que no me bañaba con agua caliente y más que no lo hacía con Sasuke, de pijama estaba utilizando una camisa suya y mi ropa interior, habíamos acordado que a la mañana siguiente le diriamos a todos que Sasuke ya no estaba en prisión, era nuestro día, solamente nuestro

- Hina, ¿ sabes que completaría nuestro día?

- ¿ qué? – dije sin abrir los ojos

- Hacer el amor – abrí los ojos de inmediato, hacía dos días que ya no iba a trabajar y en verdad me apetecía hacerlo con Sasuke, además debo pensar que es un hombre y que lleva más de dos años sin sexo, me levanté, le miré y le besé, ahora que lo pienso, en el trabajo aprendí muchas posturas nuevas, ¿por qué no probarlas con Sasuke?

- Sabes, yo también lo creo – le dije subiéndome encima de él y admirando su sonrisa, esta noche va a ser muy larga…

Desperté por algo que se movía en mi cabeza, al abrir los ojos vi a la que fué mi compañera cayendo de mi cabeza, al cogerla note unos brazos rodear mi cintura y su aliento chocar mi nuca y… ¡ estaba desnuda¡, entonces no fue un sueño, es real, Sasuke esta con migo, me llené de alegría deje a mi compañera, tengo que ponerla un nombre, en el suelo, y me di la vuelta quedando en frente de Sasuke

Le besé y al rato sentí su correspondencia, y sus brazos apretarme más contra él

- Te quiero – eso me sorprendió, había olvidado como sonaba

- Te quiero – le respondí

Estuvimos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho durante este tiempo

- Hina, ¿ de dónde sacaste el dinero para la fianza? – esa pregunta me desarmó, ¿ y ahora que le digo?

- Tra…trabajando – le dije

- ¿En qué?, porque tendrías que cobrar mucho

Empecé a temblar y Sasuke lo notó, se sentó en la cama al igual que yo

- Hinata, ¿ en que trabajaste? – mas que con pregunta lo dijo con miedo y tenía razón, no quería decirle como lo había hecho, seguramente si le decía la verdad, se espantaría y me tendría repulsión de haberse acostado con una puta, seguramente me echaría de su departamento y me dejaría, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y a continuación muchas más, pero no se de que me quejo eso era lo que quería, que Sasuke me odiara y se alejara de mi ¿ no ? – Sasuke me abrazó, dentro de poco dejará de hacerlo – Hinata dime en que trabajaste, te juro que no me enfadaré - miente, miente, si se enfadará

- Sasuke lo siento, yo no puedo, yo…, si te lo digo me dejarás…

- ¡ qué dices ¡, nunca te dejaré por haber trabajado como loca para pagar la fianza, vamos dímelo – me cortó y… dudé si decírselo o no

- Sasuke yo… yo soy… soy una puta – lo dije de un tirón, cerré los ojos esperando un grito o algo parecido, dejé de sentir sus brazos rodeándome y le miré su mirada estaba en algún punto la habitación- lo sabía, lo sabía, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es marcharme

. Sasuke yo lo siento much…

- ¿Cuántos hombres te han tocado? – no me miró, se cuál es la cifra pero es muy dolorosa, aunque no puedo mentirle, no a él, no ahora, no puedo

- 758 – dije en un susurro que escucho, no le miré se que el tampoco lo hizo, esto es un punto muy bajo para su orgullo

Nos quedamos así durante mucho tiempo

- Hinata,¿ perdiste la virginidad con migo verdad? – dijo mirándome

- Si Sasuke

- ¿ cuantos orgasmos has tenido con ellos? – también los conté, pero esa pregunta me extrañó

- En total 4

- ¿Y en tu vida? – a que viene eso, a parte de esos solo me he acostado con Sasuke, aunque también lo se

- 9 – si, había tenido 5 orgasmos con él, es muy bueno en la cama

- ¿ y con migo ? – ya lo sabes, de repente vi que una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, ya se a que se refería

- 5 – dije con una sonrisa

- ¿ y eso que significa? – dijo mirándome

- Que eres mejor que 758 hombre juntos – dije subiéndome encima de él y besándole – después de eso nos duchamos juntos y tuve otros dos orgasmos, que él conto, al final no salió tan mal como esperaba

* * *

**_POV SASUKE:_**

A pasado un mes desde que salí de la cárcel y en este momento estoy con Naruto comprando el anillo con el que pediré a Hinata que sea mi esposa, lo de la profesión de Hina es algo que quedo entre los dos, debo reconocer que si me dolió que por mi culpa hiciese eso pero luego me reconfortó ver que el tatuaje de mi brazo le gustase tanto a Hinata y respecto a su compañera, yo le puse el nombre, Sora, así se llama, ja! nunca he estado más satisfecho de un nombre en mi vida, al igual que Hinata yo me he encariñado un poco con ella, pero no quiero reconocer que si se muere sentiría una gran tristeza

- Mira, creo que este sería perfecto – cogí un anillo con un zafiro azul, nuestro color favorito

- Si, yo también creo que sería perfecto para ella, pero creo que te estas volviendo un pelín cursi - dijo el dobe

- Cállate usurantokachi – dije mirándole, compre el anillo y nos dirigimos a casa, esta noche invitaría a Hina a cenar a un lugar especial

Al entrar lo primero que oímos fueron las risas de las personas que los dos más amamos, nos dirigimos a la cocina de donde procedían las risas, cuando nos vieron se levantaron y Sakura se dirigió hacia Naruto, yo me dirigí a Hina y la besé

- Naruto, vámonos tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo Sakura a su marido, si, se casaron y no estuve allí para verlo

- ¿ he hecho algo malo ? – dijo Naruto con cara de miedo

- Ya lo verás – se dio la vuelta y se despidió de nosotros, cuando oí la puerta cerrarse le pregunte a Hinata que le pasaba a Sakura

- Esta embarazada – me dijo con una sonrisa, me sorprendí de que ese dobe pudiera dejar embarazada a Sakura, aunque me alegré por él

- Sasuke ¿ quieres tener hijos ? - ¿ por qué no me sorprendió su pregunta?, me hacer que a ella y la besé

- Contigo si – le dije abrazándola - por cierto, esta noche, si puedes ponte más guapa de lo que ya estas ¿ vale? – note su sonrisa al decir eso y me besó

- ¿ por qué? – me preguntó después de besarme

- Vamos a salir a cenar – le dije

* * *

**_POV HINATA:_**

El restaurante era el mejor de todo el país y nos dieron la mejor mesa, aún no sabia por que Sasuke me había invitado a cenar, pero tramaba algo

Fue la mejor cena de mi vida, todo estaba buenísimo y Sasuke tenía argumentos de la cárcel muy graciosas

Al terminar el postre Sasuke sacó un pequeña cajita negra

- Hinata, ¿ Quieres casarte con migo? – mi corazón latió con fuerza ante taL pregunta y al ver el interior de la cajita me sorprendí aún más, esta contenía un precioso anillo que portaba un zafiro azul

- Oh, Sasuke yo- le miré y con una sonrisa y sin dudarlo- si, Sasuke, si quiero ser tu esposa - Sasuke cogió el anillo y la puso en mi mano izquierda, después me beso como nunca, sin duda la mejor noche de mi vida

* * *

**_POV SASUKE:_**

Han pasado 2 años desde que pedí a Hinata ser mi mujer y en este momento esta cuidando de nuestro pequeño, si tuvimos un hijo 1 año menor que el de Sakura y Naruto

He pensado en que probablemente si Hinata no hubiera pagado mi fianza seguiría en la cárcel y nada de este sueño hubiera pasado

En estos dos años nos han pasado muchas cosas buenas y no tan buenas

Sora murió y desgraciadamente para mi orgullo lloré

Hinata se hizo el mismo tatuaje que tengo yo en el hombro izquierdo

Nos casamos felizmente, y tuvimos la mejor luna de miel de la historia, en la que deje embarazada a mi mujer

Y finalmente tuvimos un hijo precioso al que llamamos Itachi le quisimos dar ese regalo a mi hermano

Al final mi vida resultó ser de las mejores que he conocido, me casé con la mujer de mi vida hice una familia con ella y esta me quiere como yo la quiero a ella

¿ Qué mas puedo pedir?

* * *

**_POV YO: XD_**

Al fin le termine me costó 5 horas hacer este one-shot

La idea se me ocurrió viendo un capitulo de Aquí No Hay Quien Viva

Si se que es raro

Bueno y si has llegado a leer todo el fic, felicidades terminó, se que es largo, pero que mas da!

Este fic ocupó 14 páginas del word y 4.441 palabras

Bueno gracias por leerlo y dejen reviews pliss

NOS LEEMOS


End file.
